Apples
by Skovko
Summary: Carla is stealing apples in a garden when the owner of the house (AJ Styles) catches her in it. He invites her in and the evening turns out different than she thought it would.


Carla closed the door behind her. It felt so surreal. Only 15 minutes ago he had come home and told her that he had fallen in love with someone else and that she had to leave the house immetiately. The house was in his name. He owned it before they met. She couldn't do anything about it. She had thrown some of her clothes and her toothbrush in a big bag and hurried out the house. Now she was standing in the driveway and had no idea where to go.

She started walking. She had no idea where to but she couldn't stay there. It was already dark and cold and she needed a place to sleep. She walked through the town until she reached a playground. She curled up inside a playhouse and stayed there through the night. She didn't get much sleep. It was so cold and the floor was uncomfortable.

The next day she spend walking around here and there. She was still trying to figure out where to go from here but her mind couldn't wrap itself around what had happened. She was dirty after spending a night in the playhouse. She was hungry but she had forgotten her wallet as she left the house. He had demanded the key before she left so she couldn't go and pick it up now.

The day went by slowly. She tormented herself by watching people eat at the restaurants. She stayed near a public bathroom so she at least could get some water to drink.

Later that night she started walking down some streets. The houses were nice. She looked at them and envied them. If only she could be inside a warm house right now.

The sun was starting to go down as she noticed an apple tree in one of the gardens. Delicious red apples. She had never stolen anything in her life but the hunger was too strong.

 _"Whoever lives here will never notice a couple of apples missing,"_ she thought.

She looked at the house. No lights were on. It didn't look like anybody was home. She took a couple of deep breaths and then entered the garden through the bushes.

She put down her bag next to the tree and then picked an apple. She took a bite and let out a sigh. It felt so good to get some food again even though it was just an apple. She ate it quickly and picked another one. She didn't hear the door to the house open or the man approaching through the twilight.

"What are you doing?" She dropped the apple as she heard a male voice close to her.

She turned her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry..." She said scared while backing away from him.

He didn't say anything. He just looked at her. She turned around and ran out of the garden.

"Hey! What about your bag?" His voice shouted at her.

 _"Shit,"_ she thought and stopped.

She was too scared to go back but she needed her bag. His voice sounded again.

"I tell you what. I'll bring it into the house. When you want it back, come knock on the door."

She went back to the bushes and looked through them to see him walk towards the house with her bag. Just as he reached the door, she reacted.

"Wait!" She shouted.

The man stopped and looked at her as she slowly went back into his garden and towards him.

"Can I please have my bag?" She asked nervously.  
"Sure you can. But first come inside and get some real food. You look like you need it," he answered.

She looked into his eyes. He seemed like a nice man that wouldn't hurt her.

"Okay," she said quietly and entered the house with him.

Once inside he turned on the light.

"You're kind of dirty," he said.

She felt ashamed.

"Yeah, I spend the night outside and I haven't been near a shower," she said in an apologizing tone.  
"Isn't it too cold to stay outside at this time of year?" He asked surprised.  
"Yeah, it is," she answered.

He looked at her like he wanted her to go into details but instead she started apologizing again.

"I'm sorry for stealing your apples. I was hungry and the house was dark so I didn't think anybody was home," she said.  
"Yeah, I like to watch the sunset and it feels better when I'm standing in the darkness doing it. I turn the lights on as soon as the sun has set each night but before it was all the way down, I noticed you in my garden," he said and smiled at her.

He was actually kind of cute, she thought.

"Where are my manners? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm AJ Styles," he said and reached out his hand.  
"I'm Carla McGregor," she said, shaking his hand.  
"Do you want a shower?" He asked.  
"I..." She started, not knowing completely what to answer.  
"Don't worry, you can lock the door. I won't come and peek at you. Meanwhile I'll heat up some leftovers from last night. I haven't eaten myself either. I hope you like lasagne," he said.  
"I do," she said and smiled.  
"Perfect. This way to the bathroom," he said and started walking down the hallway.

She grabbed her bag and followed him.

She locked the bathroom door. It was a nice looking bathroom. She opened her bag and found a simple baby blue dress, a set of underwear and her toothbrush. She took some of his toothpaste and brushed her teeth. It felt so good to get them clean again. She undressed herself and turned on the water in the shower. Steaming hot as she liked it. She took some of his shampoo and showergel and cleaned herself up. It was a nice feeling to be clean again. She dried herself and put on some clean clothes.

She walked out in the kitchen where he was. Her hair was still wet, hanging down to her shoulders, a bit curled from the water since she hadn't gotten her brush with her last night. He smiled at her.

"You look good," he said.  
"Thanks," she said and felt herself blush.  
"Dinner is served," he said and took out the lasagne of the oven.

She sat down and started eating.

"It tastes really good. You're a great chef," she said.

Now he was the one blushing a bit.

"Thanks," he said.

They finished the dinner and moved into the livingroom. He put on some music.

"Do you like red or white wine?" He asked.  
"White. Never liked red," she answered.

He went to the fridge and took out a cold bottle of white wine and opened it. He came back into the livingroom with the bottle and two wine glasses. He poured the wine and handed her one of the glasses.

"To new friendships," he said and reached up his glass.  
"To new friendships, good food and a clean body," she said and let her glass hit his.  
"A good looking body," he muttered into his glass as he was about to take a sip.

She pretended not to hear him but she couldn't help but smile a bit.

They were quickly through the first bottle of wine while she told him her story from last night. How she had spent her night, how hungry she had been all day and how she had ended up in his garden. He opened a new bottle of wine and they drank and talked for hours. She was in a good mood. For hours she hadn't given her ex a thought at all. She was here in this room with this man and she liked him. There was something about him.

"I wanna dance," she suddenly said and stood up.

She went to the stereo and turned up the volume. She didn't know the song but she didn't care. She was having a good time. She started swaying her hips and turned to face him.

"Come dance with me," she said, reaching out her hand to invite him over.  
"I'd rather watch you dance," he said, looking up and down at her body.

She swayed a bit more and slowly dropped down to her knees. She could see he liked the way she moved. She slowly got back up again, still swaying her hips, turning on her sexappeal.

He got up and slowly walked towards her. He put his hands on her hips. He pulled her close and kissed her. She let him. He started kissing her neck and his hands went under her dress, lifting it up. He slowly pushed her back till they hit a sideboard. He lifted her up and sat her on it, her dress up at her hips so her panties were revealed. He kissed her again while his hands pulled off her panties. Once they were off, his right hand started touching her clit. She started moaning a bit. After a while two of his fingers went inside her. Her moaning increased. It felt so good. She reached down to put her hand outside his pants. She could feel he was already hard. She opened his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. His dick was standing straight up in the air. It was big, way bigger than she was used to, but it only turned her on more. She placed her right hand on it and started moving it up and down. He started moaning along with her. His hand hadn't left her pussy. They were feeling each other up, playing with each other, turning each other on. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Please, fuck me," she whispered in his ear.

He moved his hand, grabbed her by the hips and pulled her a little closer to him so he could better enter her. He slowly pushed his dick inside her and went all the way in. She leaned her head back against the wall and started moaning out loud as he started moving in and out of her. She enjoyed every second of him inside her. He clearly knew some tricks and she wanted more.

He pulled her dress over her head, then unhooked her bra and took it off. He smiled by the sight of her naked breasts. He lifted her up and carried her to the couch, never pulling his dick out of her while doing so. He was so strong. He laid her on her back with himself on top of her and continued fucking her while kissing her all over her face, neck and breasts.

"You're so beautiful and so damn sexy," he whispered in her ear.

His words and the feeling of his warm breath sent her to the top.

"Keep going. I'm gonna cum," she said.

He thrust into her a couple of more times and then she came. Her entire body was shaking and she cried out her orgasm as he kept moving in and out of her. She looked at him. He had a huge smile on his face. She pulled his head close and kissed him. He kept moving in and out. He grabbed her breasts as he came too. Now she was the one with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh my..." He said and rolled down next to her on the couch.

She turned to her side with her back against him. He put his arm around her and hugged her tight.

"That was amazing," he said and kissed her neck.  
"You were amazing," she said.  
"You can stay the night if you like," he said.  
"I would like to," she said.

They fell asleep on the couch like that. She woke up early next morning. She gently squeezed her way out of his grib so she didn't wake him up. He was so cute when he was sleeping. She put on her underwear and the baby blue dress again and quietly left the house. It was early enough to catch her ex before he went to work. She was going to get the rest of her clothes, her brush and her wallet and then she was going to buy some breakfast and bring it back to AJ as a thank you for last night and hoping that he would repay her with some "dessert" afterwards.


End file.
